advent of the dragon
by Dragon Ninja 1138
Summary: the prelude to a new adventure and retelling of Eric Hamilton's story hope you all like it! oneshot


PRE STORY NOTES: before I get started with this I want to lay down some things…

I am not dead!

I haven't given up on pokemon academy new chapter is to come out in the next couple weeks and will be the kickoff to a brand new regime where I will alternate between different stories each chapter, I just got so addicted to certain games and other projects that I haven't had time

The following piece is a one shot prelude to my reboot of Eric's story telling the origin of his people and how they came to be

Advent of the Dragon…

There was a time… when dragons ruled the skies of our world. While many feared them, those who took the time to learn and understand what they had to offer were given incredible power, however some dragons turn to the path of evil… corrupted by the annihilator, a mass of incomprehensible evil. One of these Dragons was named Nifelyom and her destruction laid waste to the Scandinavian lands so much that Odin himself had to ride out to deal with the threat himself! But even the might of the Norse god of War couldn't slay the dragon so he transformed her into the form of a human woman with magick and was about to deal the death blow but he found he could not bring himself to kill a woman so in an effort to protect her he took her to Asgard where she could be healed of the taint within her soul and hopefully become what she once was.

As the ages went on Nifelyom bore a child, it is still unclear as to how she did so but the child was in human form and in a special rite the child became the blood son of odin and as the child grew older he learned the ways of the norse and of dragons and from this uniting of the ways gave the boy his name: Kane Draco. And so It was that a great evil swept across Midgard killing men women and children alike and the norse gods had no way of defeating it but Kane, with the ways of the norse and dragons knew a way to drive back the evil before more lives were lost and therefore Odin sent Kane to Midgard to be a hero of the people saying when you pass you will return to us in Valhalla

And so it was that Kane descended to Midgard sword in hand and dragon in heart he along with seven warriors drove back the evil that would come to be known by the drakonum as the annihilator and when the battle was over the seven warriors who knew of his ties to odin swore an oath of fealty and loyalty to him and to the cause to stand continuously against evil wherever it arose! And using the same rite odin did to bring him into his bloodline, so did Kane bring these seven warriors and their families into the fold and from those seven families the seeds that would blossom into the tree that would become the Drakonum were planted and over the decades this clan of dragon associated warriors would stand against evil wherever it arose however nothing lasts forever…

As Christianity spread across Europe it was foretold that these people who called them heathens would be the harbringers of their destruction but the facilitators of the drakonum's rebirth. The War between the Drakonum and the Christian Knights was long and bloody and with the Christian knights moving in on the drakonum's last refuge, the same spot Kane had descended upon Midgard decades earlier was their last stand, but what the warriors of Christ didn't realize was that the soldiers they fought there were only meant to hold off the Christians in order for a group of men women and children to escape. And when the battle was over and Kane taken prisoner the church asked him for any final wishes before he was burned at the stake and he asked that he be burned facing the ocean and that his sword be cast to the ocean. And true to their words it was done and once he was dead his sword thrown off the cliff into the water but before Kane's sword struck the water a giant raven swooped down and grabbed the sword in its claws and flew off into the setting sun across the water. Unbeknownst to the Christian Monks this was all foretold in the Ormr Eddas or the Dragon Eddas and told of Kane's rebirth in a future age…

 _In a time of mistrust of outsiders Kane's new form will arise and will be exiled, the new form of Kane will travel far and wide learning the ways of the new world and will be approached by a girl with hair of gold who will help him Reclaim what Kane's New Form lost._

 _"That is the final passage of the lost Ormr Eddas, only one copy exists hidden in a place forgotten by time and now I, Nifelyom Dragon who lived among the norse gods and spirit guide to you, Megumi Takasato, bestow the mission of guiding the lost heir to reclaim what he lost and restore the drakonum for a new age."_

Megumi stood up from her meditative state "Yes… I will await Erik Ragnarson's Arrival…" she said

-

hope that clears up the history of my version of the drakonum, I am going to be honest The initial drakonum concept was originally created by Kane Draco, whom I won't reveal his real name for obvious reasons but he gave the go ahead for me to write this story this is just a one shot detailing the origins of the drakonum so I do not confuse readers like I apparently did with the first story hope you all enjoy the improved Eric!


End file.
